


Mood

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, M/M, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Leonard crashing in on Mick's romantic plans
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mood

**Author's Note:**

> little blurb for the Valentine bingo thingy I am doing with a friend

Leonard strolled into Mick’s cabin and took in the sight before him, his partner in crime fussing with table settings. Lit candles and slightly charred food on plates, “Dinner? By candlelight?” The blue-eyed rogue smirked, “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Not for you, smartass,” Mick glanced up in annoyance, “Does no one on this damn ship knock?”

“Someone’s heated up.” Leonard shot back, “Didn’t know you were into sappy things like this,” Snart waved his hands over, “Next you’ll be playing mood music…”

“Shit, I forgot about music…” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it consider hitting the kudos, maybe leave a friendly comment


End file.
